


rain, peaches and tea

by phxnies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Mentioned Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Platonic Cuddling, Prince Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phxnies/pseuds/phxnies
Summary: jaehyun is a prince by day, assassin by night. one day, his father decided to marry him off to Chicago's president's son named johnny, to stop their childish rivalry. he agrees to it, not knowing until later that johnny was his next target. he decided to kill him on the night of his wedding. but what happens when they both saw each other with knives in hand?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 29





	rain, peaches and tea

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i got inspired to write this because of a tiktok video lol but hope you enjoy this little story :) stream d-2, punch and candy!!

**_[09:00, 7/5/20]_ **

the sun had risen and jung yoonoh or jaehyun, the prince of Seoul, was still asleep, tired from the previous night as yesterday’s mission was more tiring from the rest because he had to change locations at every hour because his target keeps on moving. he had snuck back into his room at about four in the morning and he just wants to sleep all day but he is a prince with duties. 

he woke up to check the time on his phone and it was nine in the morning. he decided to go back to sleep and wake up thirty minutes later. but ten minutes into his slumber, his door bursts open and he knows that it is his best friend, ten, as he rarely knocks. but that doesn't keep jaehyun from sleeping. 

ten is his best friend ever since they went born. their parents are friends as ten’s parents are CEOs of very big companies and they met at an event that was hosted by jaehyun’s parents. both ten and jaehyun grew up together and are very close to each other. ten even has his own bedroom in the palace because he would always come over to bother jaehyun and stay over. he is also an assassin since jaehyun was the one who hired him.

“hyun! get the fuck up!” ten shook him awake which made jaehyun groan.

“what do you want?” jaehyun groaned out as ten lays down on his chest. 

“well, when i was coming up to your room, your father told me to tell you that he wants to see you,” ten said as he cuddled into jaehyun's shoulder. 

“why though?” jaehyun asked with an eyebrow raised as he sat up from his bed, making ten whine.

“ugh, i was using your shoulder. but, i don’t know. he never said anything. just said to tell you that and meet him in like 17 minutes,” ten shrugged as he sprawled on jaehyun's bed. 

jaehyun frowned. his father usually would talk to him whenever they have lunch together because he is usually busy during breakfast. it must be that important that he skips his work to see him. 

jaehyun got up from his bed and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. he went to brush his teeth and went out to his room to find some decent clothes so that his father wouldn't scold him for being in improper clothing. as he finds a white button up and pants, ten spoke up from where he was playing his phone while lying down on jaehyun's bed.

“so, are you ready for tonight's mission?” he asked as he propped his head with his hand, shamelessly checking out his best friend’s back. what can he say? his best friend is very hot if he has to say so himself. jaehyun knows he is checking him out. he always does but it didn't bother him because that is how comfortable they are together.

jaehyun chuckled as he buttons up his shirt and folds the sleeves. 

“of course. i finally will get a new target because the previous one was a pain in the ass,” jaehyun hummed as he looked at himself in the mirror. he neatly styled his hair, grabbed his phone and his dress shoes and went down to the library, knowing his father would be there.

“what is his name by the way?” jaehyun asked ten as they both went down from his room. 

“some guy named johnny,” ten whispered, not wanting the maids to overhear their conversation as they walked past them, bowing to the both of them.

“johnny? are you sure? any information about him?” jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows as he whispered back. they are nearly reaching the library. ten nodded. 

“yep, that's what sicheng told me. most likely a foreigner or something. i’ll send you the details later,” ten whispered back and jaehyun hummed. the maids opened the library door for him and he went inside. ten left to go to a meeting with his parents as well. 

“ah, jaehyun, you're here. come, have a seat my boy,” jaehyun entered and walked towards the king—jaehyun's father— as he was sitting on one of the armchairs that was in front of a huge window that showed the beautiful view of the city.

“is mom not joining us?” jaehyun asked as he sat down in the chair, beside his father and the maid poured some tea in his teacup. his father then dismissed the maids in the library.

“no, she is currently busy right now,” his father replied as he took a sip from his cup. after a moment of silence, jaehyun spoke up.

“so, why did you call me, father?” jaehyun asked as he was getting hungry and impatient as he needed to check on the information on his new target and he has his own business to do as well.

as his father had finished drinking his tea, he leaned back into the chair and placed his hands over his stomach, interlacing them.

“i am marrying you off to the president of Chicago’s son,” his father said, making jaehyun gasp in shock.

“what? why?” jaehyun asked as his eyes widened in shock. his father told him before that he could marry only princesses to not “ruin” the image that the royal family have despite his sexuality. now, his father is marrying him off to someone that he doesn’t even know? and a guy when his father said it himself that he doesn't want jaehyun to marry a guy?

“you know about our rivalry with them right?” jaehyun nodded, biting his lips.

“we decided that we wanted to stop this childish behaviour and set our differences aside. so, we decided to marry you both since none of us have a daughter and hopefully creates peace between us,” his father explained and jaehyun just wants to grab his gun and shoot himself in the head. what was his father even thinking?! using jaehyun just to make peace with his rival?

there’s no point in arguing with his father since he is the king and everytime they argue, he would always pull the ‘i am your king, you must do what i say’ card, so jaehyun just nodded, too tired to argue or protest.

“fine, whatever. what is his name?” jaehyun asked, pulling his phone out.

“oh, no need to search him up. you are meeting him tonight,” his father said calmly while jaehyun let out a loud ‘WHAT’.

“but father, i can’t make it because i have something going on tonight,” jaehyun was trying not to argue with his father. he grabbed the book from the coffee table in front of them and jaehyun knows that his father is ending the conversation.

“whatever that is, it can wait. no excuses. you can go now,” his father said sternly. jaehyun just sighed and nodded, bowing to his father and went out of the library.

* * *

**_[11:30, 7/5/20]_ **

“so, what did your father want to talk to you about?” ten asked as they walked towards the café for a drink. they had changed out of their usual fancy wear with just sweatpants and hoodies and are currently wearing masks and caps to cover themselves from paparazzis and the public.

“he said he wanted to marry me off to Chicago’s president son,” he sighed as he headed towards the counter to buy ten and himself ice americano and cheesecake. ten waited for him to finish ordering and went to find a seat.

“WHAT? why?!” ten suddenly exclaimed as they were finding somewhere to sit in and hidden from the public. jaehyun didn't flinch but the people around them did and just glared at ten but he didn't care. if only they knew who they were under the caps and masks.

“said something about wanting to stop their rivalry. and he said that since both of them don't have daughters, they decided to marry their sons together,” jaehyun said as he bangs his forehead on the table. ten decided to be a good friend and use his own palm to cushion the impact. he doesn't want jaehyun's parents to ask him why there is a bruise on their son’s forehead.

“well, didn't he say that you should marry a princess and not some president’s son or any other men because he is not comfortable with your sexuality? and to uphold that perfect royal family image even though your mom disagreed and said you can marry whoever you love?” ten asked as jaehyun stopped banging his head.

“yeah, pretty sure he is making me marry because of my sexuality and ‘create peace’ with the person who he is rivals with because that person only has a son,” ten is pretty sure that jaehyun rolled his eyes, even though he couldn't see them.

but before any of them could continue, the waiter came to place their orders onto their table. ten thanked him and began drinking his iced americano.

“and i didn't even protest about it because he would pull that ‘i am your king’ card again. oh, and i’m meeting my ‘soon to be fiancé’ tonight,” jaehyun grumbled as he lifted his head up to eat his cheesecake.

“what?! sorry but we have a mission tonight?” ten said as he nearly chokes on the cheesecake that he stole from jaehyun.

“i know. i told him i couldn't make it tonight but he said there shouldn't be any excuses and whatever the fuck i’m doing can wait,” jaehyun groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. “and i told sicheng that we can’t make it tonight.”

“do you even know his name?” ten asked as he pulled out his phone.

“no. since we are meeting tonight,” jaehyun said as he propped his head with his palm, drinking his iced americano.

“okay since you can't know his name and face, i’m going to search it up for myself,” ten quickly typed into his phone. jaehyun didn't even know what he was typing.

“wait...he looks familiar,” ten said as he tries to recall the familiarity. once it hit him, he gasped at jaehyun.

“what?”

“your soon to be fiancé is your new fucking target."

* * *

**_[04:00, 6/5/20]_ **

**_[Chicago]_ **

“who is my new target?”

“jung yoonoh. known as jaehyun as well. the prince of Seoul. your soon to be fiancé.”

“and who's yours?”

“some guy named chittaphon leechaiyapornkul or lee yongqin or ten. that guy has lots of names. he is best friends with your target.”

“easy then.” 

“don't fall in love with him johnny,” taeyong said as he brought down his luggage.

“and why do you think that i would?” johnny asked as he carried down his luggage. the maids are not awake at this hour and they don't really live in the mansion so he and taeyong decided to bring it down themselves.

“have you seen him? both men and women are a sucker for that pretty boy and you are a sucker for pretty boys,” taeyong deadpanned as he pushes the luggage towards the door so that the butler can load it into the car. 

“well, you are too. and, i won't. pretty boy or not, he is my target,” johnny said glancing to where the butler was busy loading their luggage, hoping he wouldn't hear their conversation.

“did we pack guns?” johnny whispered to taeyong who shook his head. 

“guns aren't allowed through security, even if we are taking your private jet. and plus, taeil and mark will be there anyways,” taeyong whispered back as he checked if all of the luggage were inside the trunk. johnny just shrugged and went into the car. as both the butler and taeyong went inside the car, they headed towards the airport.

* * *

**_[12:00, 7/5/20]_ **

“what do you mean he is my target?” jaehyun asked as he looked at ten. he didn't have the time to find out more on his target, only knowing his name.

“he is supposed to be your target for tonight. i feel like you haven't seen your target’s picture but it's johnny. john juh suh or seo youngho,” ten says as he bites his lips. 

“his korean?” jaehyun asked as he raised his eyebrow. why is his father and the Chicago’s president even rivals?

“yeah, kinda. he was born in Chicago and his parents are actually korean,” ten said as he scrolled through his phone about johnny. that made jaehyun question more about his father rivalry.

“what does he even look like?” jaehyun asked, keeping the promise to his father to not see his soon to be fiancé’s face before meeting him tonight.

“tall. hot. handsome. basically your type actually,” ten said as he wiggled his eyebrows at jaehyun who looked at him unimpressed. “oh and what do we have here. a pretty boy that is apparently his best friend and my target. lee taeyong.” ten said as he bites his lips and looked at his best friend.

“okay but in all seriousness, fiancé or not, husband or not, don't fall in love with him,” ten said suddenly that made jaehyun startled.

“i won't,” jaehyun scoffed. “it will be easy to kill him anyway. i could just slit his throat on the night of the wedding and blame it on someone else. plus, your target would be there as well so it will be an easy mission for us,” jaehyun said as he finished his drink. ten just hummed and both of them stood up from their seat, getting ready to go off already.

“i’m going to text sicheng about it so he doesn't have to send someone from the team to sneak into the palace and i can’t defend them if they are being caught by the guards,” jaehyun said as he whips out his phone, sending a quick text to sicheng.

* * *

**_[18:30, 7/5/20]_ **

when his soon to be fiancé arrived, ten had grabbed a decent shirt blouse and slacks for him and dragged him down to where _johnny seo_ and a very good looking guy were talking to his father. 

“ah, you both are here. jaehyun, ten, this is johnny seo and lee taeyong. and johnny, taeyong, this is jaehyun and ten,” jaehyun’s father introduced as they bowed to one another. 

“you are set to marry each other by next week. since we do not have enough time, i will excuse the two of you from dinner to get to know each other more,” and with that, his father left as the four of them bowed to him.

it was awkward. but lucky for ten’s boldness, he had made a small talk with taeyong and motioned him to follow him as he left the two fiancés alone. taeyong patted johnny on the back and bowed to jaehyun and left with ten. jaehyun doesn't want to know what his best friend is trying to do.

“um, hi,” johnny spoke as the silence was getting awkward. 

“hi,” jaehyun giggled, rubbing his neck. johnny tries to not let that _giggle_ get to him.

“so...since we are excused from dinner...care to join me for dinner in the city?” johnny asked as he stretched his hand out for jaehyun to take. 

jaehyun stared at his hand for a while, before taking it. 

“sure, why not,” jaehyun smiled sweetly at him and followed johnny towards the car.

* * *

**_[18:45, 7/5/20]_ **

they decided to go to jaehyun's favorite restaurant since johnny wasn't familiar with the city, but johnny insisted on paying. as they finished ordering their food jaehyun spoke, most likely to clear the awkwardness that is hanging in the air.

“i’m sorry about my father…”

johnny looked up from his phone where he was texting the group chat he has with taeil, taeyong and mark. 

“why?” he asked as the waiters came in with their food. the food looks so good that johnny couldn’t wait to dig in.

“he is probably the one who insisted on this marriage and since he is a king, your father most probably had to obey him despite their rivalry,” jaehyun cast his down to where his food was. 

“it’s fine. don’t worry about it. i didn't know about it until this morning. bet you didn't know about it too? but i hope you don't feel uncomfortable about marrying me or being around me.” johnny said with a smile as he put his phone down on the table.

“yeah. actually i don't even know why he even suggested it. and no, i’m not uncomfortable. just, a little surprise because my father is against my sexuality and now he is marrying me off to you. i mean marrying you is not a bad thing though! i mean he could have married me off to some old creepy man and not think twice. okay that's actually bad but he must have wanted to end the rivalry,” jaehyun rambled with a pout. johnny can't look away from his lips. 

“sorry,” jaehyun apologized when he noticed that he was rambling. 

“it's okay, it's actually cute when you are rambling. but yeah, what’s up with their rivalry?” johnny asked as he looked away from jaehyun's lips and he picked his chopsticks up, ready to eat. _‘he is your target. don't let his pretty face distract you.’_ johnny could hear taeyong voice in his head.

jaehyun blushed and shrugged as he picked his own chopsticks as well and began eating his food. _‘he is supposed to be your target jung yoonoh.’_

“that, i would like to know as well,” jaehyun said, making johnny chuckle.

“so...you're…”

“yeah. i came out on my 18th birthday but my father said that he doesn't care because even if i came out or not, i would still have to marry a princess so that i don’t ruin the royal family and shit like that. my mom is fine though, wants me to marry whoever i love,” jaehyun explained as he continued to eat. he didn't realise that he was starving.

“well that's good that your mom defends you and i’m sorry to hear that. it must be tough being a royal, marrying someone who you don't want to marry just to uphold the image. my father is against my sexuality as well but he can't do anything about it because i’m his only son. if my mom were here, she would most probably argue with him about it,” johnny smiled softly, thinking about his mom.

“she's…” jaehyun trailed off as he hesitated to say what he wanted to say.

“yeah, cancer,” johnny sighed softly.

“i’m sorry” jaehyun feels bad.

“no! it's fine! i miss her for sure but it gets better eventually,” johnny exclaimed as he finished his food. jaehyun just nodded and went back to his food. he finds that it is so easy to talk to johnny. but he keeps on reminding himself that johnny is his _target_.

after talking, it went silent again. but this time, it wasn't an awkward silence. it was quite comfortable. they quickly finished their meal.

“so, do you wanna go back? you must be tired from your trip,” jaehyun asked as they finished their food and they both stood up from their seat, walking towards the counter, johnny is already taking out his card.

“yeah sure, lets go. i want to check up on taeyong since i kinda did leave him there and i don't want him to feel alone or anything,” johnny said as he gave his card to the cashier.

“i’m pretty sure my best friend ten, is keeping him company, knowing him,” jaehyun said as johnny took back his card, placing his hand behind jaehyun's back to guide him to the car as people started to crowd where they were and bowed to them. 

there were paparazzis taking pictures and reporters asking questions which made johnny shield jaehyun away from the cameras by hiding him behind his back, holding his hand which made jaehyun blush a little. _‘he is your fucking target goddamn it.’_

“are you okay?” johnny asked, face full of concern as they got into the car.

“yeah, it's a usual thing whenever i’m out with my friends, so i’m used to it,” jaehyun said as he closed his eyes as the flashes hurt his eyes.

“by the way, does ten lives with you and your family?” johnny asked suddenly which made jaehyun open his eyes.

“yeah kinda. has his own room as well. he's okay with his family though but he just gets a little lonely so his parents let him stay over with us,” jaehyun replied and johnny hummed.

“what about your best friend? taeyong is it?” jaehyun asked, a little curious.

“yep, he is also living with me because i feel lonely most of the time...y'know,” johnny answered back.

“ah, yeah, i know how you feel. at least all of us have each other right?” he smiled with dimples on display.

“yeah,” johnny smiled back at him.

* * *

**_[21:30, 7/5/20]_ **

“so, how was your little date with your target?” ten asked as he flops onto jaehyun who was lying on his stomach.

“it’s not a date if he is the target,” jaehyun groaned out. ten might be small, but he is heavy as fuck.

“okay then, how was your...dinner with him?” ten asked, propping his head with his palm on jaehyun’s bare back which made him yelp in pain because of his sharp elbow.

“ow! that hurts! your fucking elbow is sharp don’t do that! but it was fine even though there were paparazzis and reporters,” jaehyun yelled as ten let out a chuckle, rubbing the spot where he placed his elbow on.

“they interrupted date night?” ten asked as he massaged jaehyun’s back, knowing that he had a busy day today, especially in the afternoon after they came back from the café.

“it's not a date. but no, they saw us leaving the restaurant and johnny shielded me away from them,” jaehyun sighs as ten massaged the sore spot on his back.

“how sweet. does he know that you hate them?” jaehyun just shook his head and ten got off his back, finally allowing jaehyun to breathe more air.

“he probably saw that i was uncomfortable even though he was behind me,” jaehyun mumbled as he sat up.

“my turn to question you. what did you do when you left with taeyong?” jaehyun asked with an eyebrow raised. 

“me? nothing. just hung out. that's all,” ten answered as he laid his head on jaehyun's lap.

“you didn't do anything stupid?”

“me? doing something stupid?” ten scoffed which made jaehyun give him the knowing look.

“remember that one time you—”

“okay! okay. i get it. sheesh. we just ate dinner with your father, walked around the city for a while though we actually wanted to spy on you guys but taeyong was getting tired so we decided to come back here since we _are_ living with you, and we decided to just hang out in taeyong’s room because we were bored waiting for the two of you,” ten rambled as jaehyun patted his head like as if he is petting a cat.

“and did you have fun with your target as well hmm?” jaehyun asked, making ten freeze. 

“...i shouldn’t have teased you.”

“yeah, you shouldn’t have,” jaehyun laughed loudly.

“whatever! i’m sleeping in your room tonight because i’m too lazy to go up to my room. why is my room upstairs and not on the same floor as you again?” ten exclaimed as he made himself comfortable, pulling jaehyun close and snuggling into him.

“whatever. goodnight peaches.”

“night qin.”

* * *

**_[21:30, 7/5/20]_ **

“yong? why are you here?” johnny had gone back to his room straight after saying goodnight to the prince. he was almost falling asleep when taeyong came into the room, quietly tiptoeing to him.

“just wanted to check up on you. how was it?” taeyong asked as he lay down beside johnny.

“it was fine.”

“did you fall in love yet?”

“no,” johnny scoffed, switching the night lamp on.

“hm. anyways, we are meeting with taeil and mark tomorrow after breakfast so you better get your ass up at ten,” johnny hummed in reply as taeyong sat up from johnny's bed.

“hey youngho?”

johnny hummed again, looking at taeyong. he doesn't call him by his korean name unless it is something important or serious.

“if you ever did fall in love with your target, would you still have the guts to get rid of him?”

“...yes. it’s my job to get rid of people. not falling in love with them,” johnny replied as he looked up to his ceiling. he hoped taeyong wouldn't catch the slight pause when he was answering the question.

taeyong just looked at him and stood up without saying a word.

“i’ll leave you to rest. remember, be up by nine thirty tomorrow for breakfast or i’m leaving you,” taeyong said as he walked towards the door.

“wait, yong.”

“yes?”

“what were you doing when you left with ten? your target?”

“nothing,” taeyong winked and softly shut the door. johnny just stared at the door where taeyong left and made a confused face.

* * *

**_[06:45, 8/5/20]_ **

jaehyun woke up to the sound of thunder. it was raining heavily outside. he sat up on his bed, slipped out of ten’s hold and grabbed a robe that was hanging on his chair to cover his exposed top but decided to not tie it as he wants to enjoy the cold breeze of the rain and no one is awake to see him anyways so he doesn't care. all the maids are either asleep or just in their room. they won't be coming out for at least an hour. his parents are asleep as well so they can't call him out for being topless.

he went down to the kitchen to make himself some tea and eat some peaches. he likes to make tea and eat peaches whenever it is raining as it clears his mind about stuff. especially now since he needs to get married to his target. as he was waiting for his tea leaves to dissolve, he rummaged through the fridge to find his favourite fruit. but as he was finding the peaches, he heard footsteps, coming outside the kitchen and most likely it near the stairs. he freezes and his body tenses when he hears footsteps coming towards the direction of the kitchen. 

he tries to think of who it was. was it an intruder? guards are currently guarding the palace as he is thinking. the maids usually are not in the kitchen early in this hour and he knows it because he comes to the kitchen at this timing before or after his missions. his parents rarely come to the kitchen. ten is asleep and he sleeps like a log. their guests, taeyong and johnny are most likely to be asleep but even if they are awake, they don't really know where the kitchen is. 

he slowly moved his hand to where he kept his small knife in his pants, getting ready to pull it out until a voice stopped him.

“jaehyun?”

he turned around. 

* * *

**_[07:35, 8/5/20]_ **

jaehyun had just finished his tea and peaches and was currently going back into his room. he saw that his best friend was asleep and he had nothing to do as he was bored. so he decided to take a warm bath and it has been a while since he had taken one. he was too busy with missions and duties so he hasn't got the time to pamper himself. as he dips his body into the water, he sighed, thinking that he really deserved this and decided to make a warm bath for ten as well when he woke up. for now, he just listens to the music that he had switched on and relaxes his sore body. 

* * *

**_[06:45, 8/5/20]_ **

johnny couldn't go back to sleep so he took his phone and put on a robe since it was cold and went down to find the kitchen. he knows he isn't supposed to walk around freely as if it is his house but it is kinda his house since he is marrying the prince that he is about to kill. as he walked downstairs, he heard noises from what looked like a kitchen. he went into the kitchen quietly and saw someone standing in front of the fridge, back facing him. the robe the person was using was slipping off his shoulder, revealing a broad but bare shoulder and johnny recognised that ash grey hair from anywhere.

“jaehyun?” the said person turned around with a confused face.

“johnny, hey what are you doing here?”

“oh just hungry. sorry for walking around your house freely like that,” johnny apologises as jaehyun shook his head.

“it’s fine. none of us mind anyway since you are going to live here for a while.”

“what are you doing here at this hour, by the way?”

“just wanted some peaches.”

“since we are both awake and hungry, mind if i join you on whatever you are doing at this hour?” johnny asked as jaehyun took some peaches out of it’s container and began washing it.

“of course, i don’t mind. i usually just eat some peach and drink tea on the balcony that has a shelter and just watch the rain. there are some snacks in the pantry. you can take some if you want,” jaehyun pointed to the huge pantry. johnny went over to it and opened it, staring at it with awe. some snacks he said. 

“you must love the rain huh,” johnny said as he took some of his favourite snacks to share with jaehyun.

“i do.”

they then left the kitchen together, snacks and drinks in their hands. jaehyun was leading the way to the balcony which was near their rooms. as they sat down on the chairs, they began eating snacks.

they just talked about their family and friends and embarrassing stuff they did in the past. they also got to know each other more, though it was unnecessary since they were each other's missions. they laughed together but quietly, not wanting to wake the others that were living in the palace up. 

“so are you joining me and ten?”

“hm? what for?” johnny asked. 

“my father told me and ten to tour you around Korea later around two in the afternoon.”

“im not sure. taeyong didn't mention anything about it but i’m pretty sure it was a last minute thing right?” jaehyun nodded.

“i’m meeting some friends with taeyong after breakfast so i'm not sure what time i'll be back. but i'll try to make it back on time,” jaehyun just hummed in acknowledgement. 

“okay well i'm going to head to my room now. i'll see you later?”

“of course. see u later, my prince,” johnny stood up at the same time when jaehyun did, taking the latter’s hand into his and kissing the back of his palm to which jaehyun’s ears turned red. they bid each other goodbye and headed back to their respective rooms quietly. the kiss was still lingering on the back of jaehyun's palm, making him feel warm.

* * *

**_[13:20, 8/5/20]_ **

“we need to go now. we’ll see you soon?”

“sure, but where are you guys going?” mark asked, watching both taeyong and johnny as they stood up from their seats.

“the prince and his best friend offered to tour us around Seoul,” taeyong explained as mark and taeil looked at each other and back to their friends who waved them goodbye, leaving the café.

“a double date with their targets?”

“mark, don't act like you don't go on dates with donghyuck, aka, your previous target that you have a crush on when you were on your mission and you couldn't do it because you fell in love.”

“...right.”

* * *

**_[18:35, 8/5/20]_ **

the four of them are currently having korean barbecue for dinner and are laughing over something taeyong said. they had gone to a popular restaurant for lunch, went to tourist attractions, shopping, and went to some of jaehyun's and ten’s favourite places. luckily, the restaurant has private rooms for them to eat in. they know they aren't supposed to be hanging out a target, laughing over something stupid. but they can't help themselves. they know it can hurt them, but they push down the feeling and enjoy the moment while it lasts.

after spending almost the whole day together, they all decided it was time to end their day. they got into the car and went back to the palace, feeling exhausted.

* * *

**_[11:30,14/5/20]_ **

it’s the day of the wedding. the day where jaehyun has to do it. but he can’t. he fell in love. but he can’t admit it to ten who is currently asking him about it.

“are you going to do it tonight?” the maids that were in his room heard him, giggling, thinking it was about making love. 

jaehyun hesitates before nodding. he doesn't know if he can. but before ten could say anything, jaehyun's parents came in, making everyone in the room leave, excluding jaehyun. 

ten walked out of the room, bowing to both the king and queen and whips out his phone, sending a quick text to someone.

**_to: ♡_ **

**_i cant do it._ **

**_from: ♡_ **

**_yes you can. if i am doing it, so are you. we promised, remember?_ **

**_to: ♡_ **

**_do you think he will hate me and probably kill me with his bare hands?_ **

**_from: ♡_ **

**_yes, if you dont tell him._ **

**_to: ♡_ **

**_fine. hopefully i get to talk to him after he is done talking with his parents._ **

**_from: ♡_ **

**_okay. i love you._ **

**_to: ♡_ **

**_i love you too._ **

* * *

**_[21:00, 14/5/20]_ **

the wedding went fine, his parents, his mom especially, had made them stay in a hotel for “privacy”. they are currently staring at each other, knives in hand, not knowing what to do. until jaehyun's phone rang. they both broke the intense eye contact and jaehyun grabbed his phone and left the room.

“ten?” jaehyun took deep breaths.

_“jaehyun? are you okay?”_

“yeah. what’s up? why did you call?” _thanks for calling actually because i wouldn't know what to do next._

_“did you…”_

“no because i found out that i have a bounty on my head.”

_“what?”_

“ten, i’m his target. apparently he is an assassin as well,” jaehyun sighed as he leaned against the wall near the swimming pool. 

“even if that wasn't the problem, i can’t do it.”

_“...you fell in love as well huh?”_

“yeah. wait what do you mean by as well?”

_“jaehyun, i failed my mission because i fell in love.”_

“...”

_“peach? are you okay? do you need me to come over?”_

“no, no. i’m fine. just…overwhelmed, i guess,” jaehyun shuts his eyes and sighed.

“when did you…fell in love?”

_“ever since we hung out together. you?”_

“on the second day when we met. we were watching the rain at seven in the morning together.” jaehyun recalled the memory with a small smile.

“so does this mean taeyong is an assassin as well?”

_“yeah. i was his target as well.”_

“god. what am i supposed to do now,” jaehyun groaned out as he buried his face in his free hand.

_“is he still awake or there?”_

“last i checked, he put a knife to my throat. and i don’t know, i’m near the swimming pool right now for fresh air,” jaehyun mumbled out.

_“just face him, unless you want to sleep in the pool. if he tries to talk to you, just say you're tired and go to sleep. talk tomorrow instead unless you want to talk to him right now.”_

“okay. okay. i’ll just talk to him tomorrow. i’ll see you soon?”

_“of course. i love you.”_

“i love you too.”

and with that, jaehyun went back to their shared room. he entered quietly, not knowing if johnny was still there or not. after he found the room empty, he went straight to the bed, back facing to where johnny’s side is. as he was trying to fall asleep, he felt the bed dipped. 

“jaehyun, i—”

“save it for tomorrow please. i’m tired,” jaehyun pulled the covers close to him.

“jae— okay. goodnight,” johnny sighed.

* * *

**_[08:30, 15/5/20]_ **

“so.”

“...”

“we both are assassins. we both are set to kill each other,” jaehyun nodded.

“...”

“just take your knife and kill me goddamn it. i’m in your territory anyways,” johnny sighed as he closed his eyes. jaehyun just stared at him in shock.

“you don't understand do you?”

“understand what?” johnny peeled open his eyes.

“i can’t do that. the reason i am not going to do it is because i love you johnny. if anything you should do it. i fell for you and about to fail my mission because of it,” jaehyun looked down to the floor.

“…well, you are not the only one. i’m about to fail my mission too,” johnny said with a shrug. 

seeing that jaehyun won't look at him, he lifted jaehyun’s chin to face him and kissed him. jaehyun widened his eyes in surprise before kissing him back.

“let's just fail our mission together, stay married and maybe go and talk to our best friends, shall we?” johnny said as he broke the kiss. jaehyun just gave him a dimpled smile and nodded.

* * *

and they lived happily, with their best friends beside them. johnny, taeyong, taeil and mark decided to work with jaehyun’s team. the two of them are always going on missions together no matter what. they also decided to move out of the palace and live in a big mansion with their best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh sorry if the ending sucks,,,,i can never write good endings


End file.
